The Bubble Occult?
by Elfsong
Summary: The boys are at Quatre's mansion when a bottle of Mr. Bubbles is spilt. Chaos reigns and confessions are made.


The Bubble Occult?  
  
Summary: All at Quatre's mansion and Duo 'accidentally' spills bubbles in Jacuzzi. Chaos reigns.  
  
~`~`~  
  
It all started innocently enough. Well, as innocently as you can get with five Gundam pilots, a mansion with a Jacuzzi, and a bottle of Mr. Bubbles. A large bottle of Mr. Bubbles. The pilots had been staying at yet another of Quatre's mansions when they decided they wanted to go in the Jacuzzi. They had had a lot of hard work lately and needed to relax, so when Quatre suggested the Jacuzzi, everyone agreed instantly.  
  
Duo had been playing with a Mr. Bubbles bottle he had found in the bathroom. When he climbed into the Jacuzzi he was still trying to balance the full bottle on his nose. Unfortunately, the bottle was open. Duo had lost the cap sometime between finding the bubbles and Rurouni Kenshin [1]. He loved that show. If only they didn't have such cruddy editing in the TV version. Duo hadn't expected Trowa to fall into him just as Heero turned the jets on full blast.  
  
The result? White. Everywhere.  
  
"Um . . . what happened?"  
  
"That you, Quat?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well . . . I was balancing the Mr. Bubbles on my nose and Trowa started groping me-"  
  
" . . . !"  
  
"It's okay, Trowa. I believe you. He didn't start groping you. I slipped when I got in and fell onto him. That pushed him onto you."  
  
"Oh. Well anyway, that knocked the bottle off and Hee-chan was turning on the jets and well, the rest is kinda obvious!"  
  
"Maxwell?"  
  
"Yes, Wuffie?"  
  
"Number one: Don't call me that. Number two: Where was the cap?"  
  
"Oh, I lost that **hours** ago!"  
  
~`~`~  
  
"Now I am the king of all bubbles!"  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell!"  
  
The sound of boyish giggling [2] could be heard throughout the mansion. Thirty minutes after what was becoming known as 'The Bubble Incident' occurred, no one had started cleaning, but were all covered and - possibly drowning - in the white foam covering the yard. Duo was standing on the edge of the Jacuzzi, proclaiming himself 'King of the Bubbles', Wufei was ready to attack him, Trowa and Quatre were taking advantage of the privacy offered by the bubbles, and Heero . . . well, no one had heard from Heero since he turned on the jets.  
  
"Hey, Hee-chan!" Duo's shout was greeted with silence. Except for the whirring and burbling of the Jacuzzi jets. "Oi! Hee-chan! Wanna be the Queen of the Bubbles?"  
  
That outburst was greeted with a swish followed by a resounding THUD.  
  
"Um . . . Heero?" Quatre asked hesitantly.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"Knocked him over."  
  
"Did you knock him unconscious?"  
  
"Probably."  
  
"Yuy, I owe you."  
  
~`~`~  
  
"Ow . . . "  
  
"If you hadn't said that, Heero wouldn't have had to knock you out."  
  
"It was only a suggestion!"  
  
Yes, Duo had come to not long before. And he had been complaining ever since that his head hurt. Apparently, he had smacked his head on the seat across from where he was standing. Everyone was sympathetic. No, really! Oh, all right; Quatre was almost sympathetic, Trowa was upset because Quatre was upset, and Wufei and Heero were annoyed that he had woken up so soon.  
  
Before anyone could be too seriously worried about Duo and his head injury (they knew it couldn't possibly cause any more damage to his brain) Duo was standing up and proclaiming himself 'Lord of the Bubbles'.  
  
"I'm just saying, if I'm the Lord of the Bubbles and you follow the way of the bubble, we could be . . . Oh, I **knew** what I was saying there!"  
  
"No occults, Duo!"  
  
"That's it! The Occult of the Bubbles!"  
  
"Of all your ideas, Maxwell, I'd have to say this is the dumbest."  
  
"Actually, the **dumbest** idea was trying to hypnotize Heero into believing he was in love with me . . . Both my legs were in casts for three months."  
  
"You . . . wait! Why would you want Heero to think he was in love with you?"  
  
"Seeing Heero in love would be funny!"  
  
"I thought you didn't lie?"  
  
"That's not a lie. But that's beside the point. The Bubble Occult could catch on! I mean, instead of worshipping Satan and that kind of thing, people could just . . . I don't know. Talk about bubbles or something."  
  
"Don't most occults involve worshipping something? Mainly whatever the occult is based on." [3]  
  
"That's true, Quat, but I don't want people to worship bubbles, that's just weird."  
  
"Says the boy wearing a priest's collar and riding pants."  
  
"Hey! Trowa talked!"  
  
"But it was to insult you!"  
  
"Minor detail."  
  
~`~`~  
  
"So . . . why **did** you want Heero to think he loved you?"  
  
"Not that again!"  
  
"It's an honest question!"  
  
"I'd rather tell you later . . . "  
  
"If you're waiting for Heero to leave, don't worry about it. He was sitting in front of one of the jets and fell asleep."  
  
"Oh . . . Are you sure?"  
  
"Don't worry. I just poked him in the side and he didn't even twitch."  
  
"No offense to your reasoning, but why does it matter where you poked him?"  
  
"Heero's sides are very ticklish. I found that out by accident a few weeks ago."  
  
"Quatre!"  
  
"I didn't mean to!"  
  
"Not that. I can't believe you would withhold such valuable information!"  
  
"Get to the point, Maxwell. Stop trying to change the subject."  
  
"Oh, so even Wuffles is curious."  
  
"Can't you stick to one nickname?" [4]  
  
"Nope! But I'll be nice and answer your earlier question."  
  
"Took you long enough."  
  
"Well, I won't if you have that attitude!"  
  
"You're stalling again."  
  
"So sue me!"  
  
"Now you're getting defensive!"  
  
"Hey! **I'm** the tormenter and teaser here! Not you!"  
  
"I would stop if you'd just answer the question."  
  
"I like Heero! . . . Oops . . . "  
  
"I **knew** it!  
  
"Quatre! I thought you were on my side!"  
  
"I am, but I knew you liked him."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Come on, Duo. He's an empath. He knows that stuff."  
  
"I guess you'd have to know about that. Being his boyfriend and all."  
  
"It's also kind of obvious." Trowa explained, trying to see through the bubbles to find out if Duo actually believed him or not.  
  
"Duo?"  
  
" . . . HEERO?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Did you . . . **hear** all of that?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Quatre! I thought you said he was asleep!"  
  
"He was!"  
  
"I was. But I woke up somewhere around you yelling about 'valuable information'."  
  
"Oh." If Duo's face could be seen, the others would have known he was bright red. However, they didn't see him, so they had no idea. Then Heero moved over to sit next to him. "Ack!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um . . . please don't shoot me! I know I'm in the middle of a war and that I'll most likely die pretty soon anyway, but please don't kill me now, I don't wanna be shot by you!!!"  
  
" . . . ?"  
  
"Well . . . Ehehehe . . . "  
  
"Calm down. I'm not going to shoot you."  
  
"Y-you're not?"  
  
"No."  
  
Before Duo could start jumping in relief (which everyone who knows him by now should at least consider him doing) Heero was kissing him. And not just a little kiss. This was a kiss that could put the Quatre - and - Trowa - when - they're - in - the - tunnel - of - love - at - a - carnival kiss to shame. Heero was also silently thanking the higher powers for the privacy offered by the bubbles.  
  
Then it was over. Duo almost drowned because he couldn't hold himself up any longer and ended up in Heero's lap. "Wow . . . So . . . Hee-chan, does this mean you'll reconsider being the Queen of the Bubbles?"  
  
"No. If you want there to be a queen so badly, you be the queen. You've got the hair for it. And the features."  
  
"I think I'll take that as a compliment. But if I'm queen, who'll be king?"  
  
"I will." And before anyone could even think about getting sick at the (completely out of character) sappiness of Heero's statement, the jets turned off and the bubbles started to disappear.  
  
"Oh well. So much for the Bubble Occult."  
  
"Don't feel too bad, Duo. I'm sure we could get another bottle of Mr. Bubbles."  
  
"Quatre?"  
  
"Yes, Trowa?"  
  
"No. We are not going to fill this up with bubbles again. The cleaning person is going to have a heart attack as it is."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Ooh!"  
  
"What is it Duo?"  
  
"Does that mean you like me back, Heero?"  
  
"Yes. And before you start getting excited, it has nothing to do with the hypnotizing."  
  
"'Kay!"  
  
~ Owari  
  
[1] - I like Rurouni Kenshin, but their TV editing really stinks. They left out some of the best parts.  
  
[2] - They're not girls so it can't be girlish giggling.  
  
[3] - I am not promoting occults here, this was just and idea I had while in my Jacuzzi. My stepdad had just put chemicals in it the night before and there were bubbles everywhere. I'm actually against occults. Sorry if I offended anyone right there, but that's where I stand.  
  
[4] - Not mine. I got both the nickname and Wufei's guestion after his nickname from other stories. Very sorry if they were yours. Meant no harm, just thought they were cute! **bows** Please forgive me!!!  
  
~`~`~  
  
A/N: Yeah I know. Really bad ending. But I had no idea how to end it and that just seemed to work. Please let me know what you think. I had fun writing it, did you have fun reading it? Please review! 


End file.
